Zim Billy Power Hour 2 Revised
by nicktoons841
Summary: Sequel to Zim Billy Power Hour Revised. Zim needs a date for the skool dance, so he decides to take Mandy, but Billy wants her too. And the villain is...Cupid? PLEASE R&R much better and NO FLAMES! Deleted old one.


Author's Note: This is WAY different from the other stories I revised because this more parodies Jimmy Timmy 2 and I DON'T support BillyxGaz. However, I do support ZimxMandy. So enjoy the much better (and hoped to be faved) more story.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: SKOOL DANCE

At Endsville Elementry, the annuel school dance was coming up. Billy and Mandy HAD to help out.

"What's the school theme again?" asked Billy.

"What it is every year...love." Mandy shruddered at the thought. "You'll never see me go all googly eyed."

"But what about that time..."

"It _never_ happened."

Grim enters with a box of used decorations. "Ugh, why am I helping again."

"Because you're my Reaper. And it's part of the deal." Mandy reminded.

"Oh yeah. I was trying to forget that!"

"Nice job...not! Get to work!" ordered Mindy. Billy stupidly went out of the room like if it was one. She turns to Mandy. "So, have a date for the dance?"

"Dance, shance. The only reason I volenteered was because you forced the school body too. Who needs dates anyway?" said Mandy.

"Well the winner will be Junior Homecoming Queen/King. And I'll win!" Mindy laughed cruelly and left.

"Grim, do you think I need a date?" questioned Mandy personally.

Grim looks back behind the door and sees Billy picking his nose. "Yep, and fast."

Meanwhile, the 'skool' dance in the IZ was preparing.

"Everyone is gonna have a date, Zim. I'm bringing a...friend. From Canada!" Dib said to Zim. "What about you?"

"I'm not gonna be here," Zim replied. "Can't make it."

"Rriiiigggghhht. Just to let you know, you're _not_ getting hands on my sister!"

"What about me?" Gaz asks while she came over.

"Would you go out with-"

"No."

"There's your answer, Zim. Gaz will also be bringing someone. Face it, you're the only person in the school without a date! That makes you...inhuman, don't ya think?" Dib kicks Zim as Gaz chuckles. The Membrane children leave.

"Oh that horrible Dib human!" Zim yelled. He is in his house, human costume off. Gir enters with his dog disguise on.

"Why so sad master?" he questioned concerned.

"I need a stupid Earth date! Or else, everyone will think I'm...inhuman and find out about our secret!"

The Irken could see it now. Stuck in a tube while scientists outside are taken pictures.

"Sir, how did you know about the alien?" a reporter asks.

"Well, we noticed that the kid didn't have any date for a school dance." one scientist responded. People take more pictures.

Zim shivered. Then..."THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?" said Gir.

"To the portal!"

Later, Mandy is picking out some clothes and Billy is playing his video games nearby.

"Billy, what do you think about the school dance?" Mandy asked.

"What about it?" Billy said.

"Well...we're friends, right?"

"THE BEST!"

"And...say that there's this person that wants to go out with her, er, _his_ friend."

Billy blushes. "Aw, Mandy! You think I'm pretty?"

"Uh..."

BOOM! The kids stop what they're doing as they go outside. They see Zim's ship. He and Gir step out from the smoke.

"Eh, hi there." Zim greeted. The two are still shocked.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: LOVE CONFLICT

"Hey! I knows you!" Billy pointed.

"Zim." Mandy sighed. "What do you want?"

Grim opens the door to see the ship, alien, and dog. "Holy mac! What the heck?"

"Hey!" Gir waves his arms.

"Mandy, I'm here to bring you to my...school dance." Zim whispered the last part embarrassed.

"What?" queried Mandy.

"COME TO MY DANCE!" A short pause.

"What?"

"Hold up there a sec!" Billy confronts. "First, Mandy chose me! Second, I-"

"No I didn't, stupid."

"But you said..."

"It was a question!"

"Oy vey." Grim groaned.

"Come with us! We got tacos." said Gir.

"Tacos ain't cool! Let's race!" Billy challenged.

"What?" asks Zim.

"You and see! Whoever makes it back here wins the race."

"Sounds good to me!" the boys shake on it.

"Come on, Grim! Let's beat these goons!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Grim said. He transformed a blue go-cart that can fly and Zim & Gir went into the ship. The guys started their engine and flew away.

Mandy looked up as the smoke clears away. "This is gonna be sweet."

As Zim and Billy drove their ships, they look at one another angrily.

"You'll never win!" bawls Billy.

"No way meatsuit! This is an auto-pilot ship, which means _you'll_ lose!" Zim laughs.

"Master, the auto-pilot's broken." Gir interrupts. The invader growls.

"No!"

Billy chuckles while he rams his cart. "Mandy's mine! You can't have her!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Sorry to ruin the early rivally, but BILLBOARD!"

The two were puzzled what Grim said however they turn around and were gonna land SMACK on the billboard. They turn around their vehicles quickly but lose control, versing them to squall.

"Weeeeeee I'm dancing like a monkey!" Gir screeched.

The machines landed outta control, landing where is started. Mandy's front yard.

"Nice too see you dorks again." Mandy said in her usual tone.

"Ah ha! In your face Zim!" yells Billy.

"Eh, what's that?" Zim points behind him.

"Oh no! I'm not gonna fall for that!"

"Too bad. It's just a snot river."

"Snot river?!" Billy moved around and Zim grabbed Mandy. They went into the vortex as it closed on Gir. "Hey, there's no snot river."

"He tricked you, idiot!" Grim said sharply.

"Aw, I wanted my cupcake." whined Gir that had to do with nothing right now.

"Why did you take me?" Mandy requested. Her and Zim are in the lab.

"Thanks to my wonderous brain, I know now that all these portals are still connected to our worlds," explains Zim. "Besides, the point, you didn't answer my question. ANSWER IT!"

"Repeat it then. I had a hard time listening." she gritted her teeth.

"F-fine! Come to my...school dance."

"School dance? No!"

"Look, I hate doing this myself!"

"Then why do you have to?"

"Because...I need a date or else anyone will find out my secret." Zim blurts. "There, you see?!"

Mandy then got an idea. "Maybe we can help each other out."

"Huh?"

"I need a school date, that's not Billy. You show me around this dump, and I'll think about it."

"All right." They shake hands on the deal.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: ZIM'S DATE

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Billy screams on the top of his lungs. He sobs then Grim slaps him.

"Get ahold of yourself!" Grim commanded.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but the only way to get Mandy back is to follow them into the other world. Now let's go, I don't wanna waste any money."

"We get paid?" said the little robot. GR sighs and makes a vortex with his scythe. They enter inside and land near Dib's place.

Dib and his sister come outside, with a box of stuff.

"This is it, Gaz, to prove that Zim to everyone is an alien once and for all!" Dib said determained.

"Didn't we meet them before?" questioned Gaz inicating the others.

"Hey! Why are they doing here?" Dib goes up to Grim. "Why..."

"We're here for Mandy. Now step aside." replied Grim.

"I love you." said Gir as he hugs Gaz. She growls and kicks him off.

"Don't EVER do that again." Gaz scowled.

"Mandy!" shows Billy. Dib and Grim turn around while Zim (dressed as a human) gets the door for Mandy from the other home and leave together. "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The skellington slapped him again. "Thanks."

Mandy and Zim, are at the beach, filled with litter.

"Mandy, bringing you to this stink place with the view and everything, how do you people say...nice?" says Zim.

"Uh huh." Mandy said. "One question: Why did you come here?"

"It was a mission the Tallest gave me. My leaders. Sometimes they don't understand." Zim chuckled. "Anyway, I was sent to invade this HORRIBLE filth planet! However I needed to fit in and Dib knows. He wants to say it aloud! Luckily he's a meatbag and no one ever believes him. I'm still keeping my secret...and deep hatred for humans."

The female was shocked. No one else but her really thought of that. It was obivous, although. "Looking at the Sun some more is gonna make me puke. Wanna go to the park?"

"Standing out in this hot Earth Sun and the water near us isn't helping...Okay then."

"Great. I'll love to hear more about you."

"And to hear more about you. Seriously."

Both head to the park. Meanwhile...

"Mandy! Zim! Come on you two! This is hopeless." sighed Grim sadly. The group have been searching them a half hour now. No alien, no kid.

"Don't worry. We still have Gir." suggtested Billy.

"No offense, but he has the same IQ as you! He wouldn't find his master even if under a command!"

"But..."

"It was a example!"

"Good thing I have this!" Dib pulled out a small mini scanner.

"I saw what it can do. It can track down Zim or any other aliens." explains Gaz.

"Actually! And he and her should be...at the beach! Let's go!"

"Finally, a place to relax me feet." joked Grim as he follows.

"NOT HERE? But how can that be possible?!" exclaimed Dib.

"Maybe they're somewhere else. Like the store, mall, etc." the goth answered.

"To the park!" Gir shouted. Everyone stares at him. "What?"

"I have an idea! Let's split up! It's cover more ground." Grim suggests. The rest nod in agreement.

"Any other places?" Mandy inquired to Zim.

"Are you impressed?"

"No. I'm bored."

Zim sighed. "I better ask you now then. Mandy, will you..." he looks into her eyes. "Will you..."

"MANDY!"

Mandy and Zim turn around to see Grim and Gir running up to them.

"Hi master!" Gir said stupidly.

"Grim. What do you want?" sneered his owner.

"Mandy, Billy's looking for you!"

"Yeah, he wants you _badly_." Gir added. Zim growls.

"So come back now!" Grim finished.

"Look!" Zim says as Grim and Gir look up. The green one gets out a hose and sprays them, grabbing Mandy's hand.

The two are now in the mall, under a fountain.

"Will you..." He gets disrupted again and Gaz found them.

"I know, I know. The only reason I'm doing it is because they forced me to, but I gave them a good beating." she says.

"No! The answer is no!"

Next Zim smashes Gaz's game and takes Mandy again."

"Zim broke my Game Slave system...HE WILL PAY!"

Soon the soon-to-be couple are in Zim's upper part of the house.

"Finally, will you..."

Dib bursts from the door. "Zim! Don't do it! He'll just con you! Mandy, say no! Sake the sake of Billy! And me."

Mandy checked Dib, then Zim. She made her decision. "Dib, you can tell the others that Billy...IS WRONG!"

"What?!"

"Eh?" said Zim too in shock.

"I'm taking Zim. If you lie, I'll crush you into a million pieces. Just like your sister's game system." Mandy said peril. Dib gluped.

"I'm gonna go now." he sheepishly said and ran.

"What? NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Billy yelps again.

Grim hits him. "Billy, that's the third time you did that! Can't you ask Mandy yourself?"

"What do I look like, a gentlemen? Heck no! I guess I'll have nobody else to go with then."

"Good luck with that then." Rest leave. Billy is crying his tears out. Nearby in some bushes, a figure chuckles.

"Finally! My opportunity! Billy won't be lonely for long." he cackles sinfully.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: MANDY'S DEVILISH SCHEME

Zim and Mandy are back in Endsville, inside Mandy's house.

"Yes! I'm finally excepted!" screamed Zim victoriously.

"Shut up! It's only for one night." recalled Mandy.

"Oh yeah. Anyway our friends sure will endure."

"Right. I'm gonna go outside now, alone." Zim nods and Mandy walks out. She meets Gaz. "What are you doing here?"

"Ever since my game broke out on me, I've been listening to my brother's orders." Gaz shruddered. "Why do you wanna go out with Zim anyway? They're both the same."

"I know, however I convised a scheme."

"What's that?" "I was getting to it. Since Zim has a bigger brain than Billy, and makes inventions, I was thinking of 'helping' him. Behind his back, I'm taking and using his inventions for my own. Oh, here's your Game Slave." then Mandy tosses Gaz a copy of the GG2 with game inside.

"Thanks girlfriend."

"No prob. But tell anyone else what I just did and said, I'll..."

"Don't worry. You won't regret it."

"Who am I? Why did she pick him?" Billy said to himself. "OH I WISH MANDY WILL SAY YES! Or at least a date for the dance."

Suddenly the figure appeared in front of him. "Hi!" Billy looks up.

"Hey. Wait a sec! You're Cupid!"

"You better believe it, me, God of love. I'm here 'cause of your problem."

"All I want is a date for the dance. IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!"

"Yes. Who else do you wanna make them both jealous of?"

"Uh...hmm..." Billy wondered. It went on for a while as Cupid got nettled.

"JUST PICK SOMEONE!"

"Okay! How about...Gaz?"

"Gaz Membrane?"

"Yes, her."

Cupid poofed them both to the Membrane residence. Gaz is playing her video game from behind.

"Now, on my mark, walk in when I say so." whispered Cupid. He hits her arrow on Gaz's back.

"Ow!" she turns to see Billy and Cupid is gone somewhere else. "Billy, I'm gonna-"

"Hello my love! Shall we go to the ball tonight?" Billy asks in an English accent.

"Huh?"

"The dance? Tonight?"

"Fine. I have nothing else to do anyway."

Cupid looked out the window. He evilly laughed & shapeshifted to really be...Nergal Jr.!"The plan is working out perfectly. With them both outta the way, I can get the Reaper's scythe and rule this world and Endsville! Then everyone will be my friend! But they can't find out...no matter how much."

Zim walked outside to find Mandy. "You know, we didn't see our friends in a while."

"Yeah. Must've been something we gave them." replied Mandy.

"Gir."

"Close. Threat."

Then they see Billy and Gaz on the other side of the sidewalk, holding hands.

"Let go of me!" Gaz snapped.

"Oh Gaz, let's be together forever." Billy said lovingly.

"I'm gonna throw up."

"That's the spirit!"

"What are you doing with her?" demanded Mandy, as she and her date came over.

"Gaz!" exclaimed Zim.

"Is with me. Now, I'm gonna rub it in with the 'In Your Face' dance. In your face, in your face, in your face, uh huh, uh huh, uh HUH!" Billy shaked his butt. The goth smacked her head.

"Oy vey." she groaned.

"Gaz and I gotta go now since we're gonna drive in a limo!"

"You don't even _have_ a limo." stated the blonde girl.

"Um...see you later then!" The big nose kid grabs Gaz as she yelps.

Zim winced. "Oh that Billy dumb boy! Come on Mandy, we got work to do."

"In your lab?" she wished.

"Yes. To my world again!"

"I think I'm getting travel sickness."

"Then hold your stomach. Hold it for a long time."

* * *

CHAPTER 5: FRIENDS FIND OUT THE REAL EVIL PLAN

Grim, Dib and Gir wake up in a cage.

"Great, we're in Endsville again!" Grim said.

"Yeah, but where in Endsville?" asked Dib.

"I like cheese!" says Gir random again.

"Another dummy." GR groaned.

"No duh." Dib agreed.

"iWell, well, well. If it isn't the Grim Reaper and his little friends?/i"

'Cupid' appeared unlocked outside, smirking.

"You! I knew you'd return!" yelled Grim.

"Really?" Gir questions.

"No, just trying to make it look dramatic."

"Who are you?" asked Dib to 'Cupid'.

"I'm Cupid. You know, god of love." he responds.

"Right, what do ya want?"

"I'm only here for Mandy."

"Why do you want her?" Grim demanded.

"'Cause, with Zim and Billy outta the way, I can grab her because she's the one. Along with Gaz."

"You stay away from my sis!" protests Dib.

"That's not all. I can finally rule both worlds and make everyone my friend!"

"Wait. That sounds familiar." said Grim. 'Cupid' goes back to be Nergal Jr. "Nergal Jr.!"

"You look a lot like me." said Dib in a surprised way.

"So, what's your plan?" asked Mandy. She and Zim are in the lab as Zim is wearing goggles and tightning an invention.

"Easy. We use this to um...uh..."

"You have no idea, do you?"

"SHUT UP!" he picks up his finished invention, a gene splicer. "The gene splicer! This can put two into one!"

"How can that help us?"

"I don't know. But it's handy."

Mandy sighs. "Whatever."

Later, they find the other couple sitting near a tree.

"Torture...torture...torture..." whispered Gaz to herself while Billy hugs her.

"Chill, Gaz-o! Maybe we'll become Junior Homecoming King/Queen." hoped Billy. Zim and Mandy find them and Zim has his gene splicer behind his back.

"Billy, what and you and her doing here?" asked Mandy.

Billy let go of his date. "As you see Mandy, I have no longer intrest in you 'til the dance is over so BE GONE WITH YA!"

Gaz look at Mandy with a pleading face. "Help me..." she nodded in reply.

Meanwhile...

"And now, I ahve someone to watch you." Nergal Jr. said and snapped his fingers. Fred Fredburger come out. "Ta ta." the villain leaves the scene.

Grim groans. "It's you! I thought you was in the tundra!"

"Yes. I like nachos." said Fred dumbly.

"I like tacos." Gir disagreed.

"Nachos!"

"Tacos!"

"Nachos!"

"Tacos!" the two less-brained idiots angrily stared at each other.

"This is gonna take a while." Dib said.

"Ugh, let's just make this quick." said Grim.

"Man this is stupid! First, Cupid turns out to be some guy I don't even know! Then, those two idiots keep fighting about tacos and nachos! I can't take it anymore!" Grim speaks to Fred. "Hey you! Get us outta here and I'll feed you some nachos."

"Um, okay." Fred replied. He opened the door and they came out. "Now where are those nachos and frozen yogurt?" Grim used his scythe and poofed up some nachos and frozen yogurt and gives them to Fred. "Maybe you aren't so bad after all! Good day!"

"Tacos rule!" Gir yelled. Dib smacked his head and grabbed Gir along.

"Why didn't you just use your scythe to get us out before?" wondered Dib.

"Because, it was the only way to stop them bickering." Grim said.

"Oh yeah."

As the three boys got outside, they find the groups.

"Let's go Mandy." said Zim.

"Sure." she spoke back. Nergal Jr. is hiding in some bushes, watching. He also saw Dib's team. "No! I shouldn't hired him!" he growls. "Looks like I gotta do this myself."

Nergal Jr. jumps out and runs toward Mandy.

"Leave her outta the way!" shouted Dib and also ran. Mandy is confused while Zim goes outta the way.

"I'll stop them with this!" Billy said suddenly in front of Zim, took his invention from behind, and triggered it.

"Billy that's Zim's gene splicer!" exclaims Mandy. However her friend doesn't listen and the beam directly aims at Dib and Nergal Jr. The rest closeby step back.

NJ screams. "What's happening to us?!"

"We're fusing together!" Dib replied.

"I feel...stronger!"

"And I feel...weak. Why?"

"Because my powers are sucking out your brains! Or using them, under my command."

A explosion occurs, and everyone sees the new form.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: DIB-NERGAL JR. THINGY

"He's big!" exclaimed Billy.

"He's mean!" Zim added.

"Eww it's just plain gross!" said Gaz last. We see Dib and Nergal Jr. fused together, floating.

"Oh boy." said Grim.

"Nergal Jr.! What are you here for?" bawled Billy.

"He's here for Mandy! And he found out about both worlds too."

"He's here for who?" questions Zim shocked.

"WHO?!" repeated Mandy. Dib's hand grabbed her. "PUT ME DOWN, freak!"

"Sorry, but I can't fight it." said Dib.

"Why?"

"Cause he'll shock me." Then Dib got electricifed through his system. "See?"

"I'll be going now!" Nergal Jr. evilly laughs.

"You have to go through us first!" protested Billy with Zim.

"Oh yeah. You two." then he destory them.

"ZIM!" said Gaz.

"Sorry but I gotta go." Nergal/Dib disappear into the other world.

"Save us..." Mandy whispers.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" howls Grim.

"Ah yes, the sweet smell of victory." sniffed Nergal Jr.

"Why are we here?" asks Dib.

"I'LL ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE!! And we're here cause I wanted to be. Now, to start a new world."

He starts to use his powers and break various houses. People scream as they run for their lives.

"This is not what I want!"

"Who cares!"

"What you want me?" Mandy said.

"Don't worry, I just need you for my power," explained NJ. He puts her in a bubble. "Stay in there for a while too!"

"Now that Billy, Mandy and Zim are gone, the world is doomed! DOOMED!" a panicked Grim cries.

"Can I sing the 'Doom Song' then?" asks Gir.

"NO! How come you ain't crying?" Grim said to Gaz.

"I never cared for Billy or Zim." Gaz replies.

"But the arrow..."

"Hit a tree. It was all a lie."

"It certianly was, I guess."

"_Under here!_"

The three look under a hole and see Zim and Billy crawl out as snails!

"You're been turned into snails." said Gaz.

"Let's eat them!" yells Gir.

"Billy, Zim! The magic didn't destory, it just turned ya into little snails." Grim explains as he picked them up in his hand.

"This is crazy! I can't be like this!" an Invader Zim shouts.

"Actually I like it." said Billy. Zim smacked his er, eye.

"Ow the pain!"

"Look, we gotta get back to his world before anything gets worse!" said Grim.

"No way I'm helping big nose here." snaps Zim.

"Zim, I think it's time to settle our differences. I don't mean 'poop-on-the-streets-like-dogs' sorta way. I mean we should team up and save Mandy we love most. Or else, it just gonna keep pouring in. A lot," Billy says. "So I thinks we fix up what we done and see who which Mandy wanna takes to the dance."

A tear came from Grim's eye. "Billy...I've never heard you say anything like that before. I knew this day would come."

"What are you talking about? I got this off a candy wrapper." Billy answers not caring and kicks the candy wrapper he can read away.

"I'll turn ya back then." Grim puts the snails down and turns them back to normal.

"Ah, a much better body than a snail or human." said Zim.

"Let's team up now and head back or else I'm gonna get a headache." Gaz said.

Nergal Jr. had his own world...of friends! The people would obey him and do whatever he said. Dib, on the other hand, pouted.

"Why won't ya admit it, brother?" the half demon asked. "You want the throne, huh?"

"Well...oh no! I'm not gonna be tricked by your evil tricks!" yelled Dib.

"It's not a trick. To tell you something, before I never had any friends. That's all I ever wanted.

"_Friends..._"

"Then it looked like I had to do it by _force_! So do you agree and join?"

Dib thought. Suddenly Billy, Zim, Gaz, Gir, and Grim appear ready to fight and go up to them.

"Oh great leader...nope too formal. How about...Hey you! We're gonna kick you...nah. Maybe..."

"BE QUIET!" screeches Zim.

"Do I have to do this?" questioned Gaz.

"Unfortunately yes." told Grim.

"I guess I have to save MY world then." She took her video game like a boomerang and tossed it and hit Dib's head. The side turned around as the video went back to Gaz. "Come on, Dib! Let's get going."

Dib struggles. "I can't. I'm stuck."

"I hate you."

"Have a cake!" shouts Zim while he throws a cupcake in Nergal Jr.'s face.

"Aw my cupcake." moaned Gir.

"Get me outta here _now_!" growls Mandy.

"I'll save you!" reply Billy and Zim at once. A tentacle swipes them both to the ground.

Nergal Jr. grins. "Now..."

"Hey Jr.!" a boy's voice said. Nergal Jr. turned back. "I need some help!"

"I need some help too!" another voice yells.

"Me three!" a woman's voice added.

NJ growls. "I don't have for this! Leave me alone!"

"Yeah, and I need some help with my toes." Keef said. "They're smelly."

The other kids from Ms. Bitter's class agreed as they went up and surrounded them.

"For the last time, leave us alone!"

"The power...of friends..." Dib still thought.

"But this is what friends do..." the kids said in a trance tone.

With them getting up to him and his other side not caring, Nergal Jr. was so scared he was losing power. The bubble popped and Mandy escaped.

"Remember kids, never say never. That's the moral of today's story." says Mandy looking at the audience.

"Mandy!" Billy hugged her.

Zim enters. "I don't have to hug you, do I?" Mandy shook her head 'no'. "Good."

"Get off my Billy! We have better things to worry about!" she orders.

Nergal Jr. turns around at Dib, deciding.

"Friends...FRIENDS!" the big headed person exclaims. Now regaining his brains, he uses NJ's power to lure the children away. "Now, obey me!"

"Yes master..." they respond in a trance tone again.

"What's with him?" asked Gaz.

"He's been consumed by the power." Grim said. "Happens a lot."

"I have to get him back then." Gaz grunted.

"What's the plan?" squeaked Gir.

"The plan is to get Billy and Zim fighting. _Then_ we get Dib gone from the power. The absolute power!" bawls Grim.

"Okay!"

Zim and Billy are tug-a-warrin' on Mandy. Gir runs up to them, and says: "MASTER! DIB NOW HAS CONTROL AND MUCH BETTER AT IT! Oh, what do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?!?"

"Yes. P-please let me go." said Mandy weakly. Billy and Zim drop her.

"Time for action!" Billy shouted.

"ACTION!" adds Zim. The confront Nergal Jr./Dib.

"Help me...he's draining my powers." pleads Nergal Jr.

"SILENCE! I've waited for this day a long time, Zim! Now you're gonna pay!" Dib howled.

"Never, Earth-FREAK!" Zim took out a ray gun from his pocket and hits Dib with it.However Dib blocks it and reverses back to Zim.

"Give up Zim?"

"Oh no you don't!" Billy pounces on Dib, blocking his eyes.

"MY EYES!"

"The idiot isn't so bad after all..." wonders Zim. With him distracted, the girls smack Dib.

"NOT THE HAIR! OW! Be careful with that. OUCH!" The green alien can only laugh at his pain. Grim and Gir laughed with him. Finally...

"Alright! I give in! Just stop punching my side!"

"And making me weak." said Nergal pale as a ghost. The others get off him as Dib concentrates really hard. A white glow goes out through the scene. Everyone is back at the beginning, in Endsville. Dib is no longer attached to Nergal Jr.

"Yes, I'm alive!" cheered Dib. He looks to see his friends mad at him. "Uh, I kinda lost it with the power, didn't I?"

"You sure did." said Grim.

Gaz hits Dib with her videogame. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Still felt good and this one is unbreakable." Gaz answers back. Dib sighs.

* * *

CHAPTER 7: WHO AM I TO TAKE TO THE DANCE?

"Blah blah blah, the worlds are saved. Now, who's gonna take you to the dance?" asked Gir. They eye-ball on Mandy.

Mandy thinks. She had a great time with Zim, despite she was using him. And Billy...is her best friend...

"I...I can't choose."

"WHAT?!" the others were flabbergasted.

Mandy turns to Zim. "Zim, we both want the same thing, world domination. Alas, I just used you for my adventage of your inventions, that I have to do alone." she turns to Billy. "Billy, you're my best friend, but you're also an idiot." she then turns to Grim. "Grim, you're a hard working person. However you attend to slack off."

"I don't slack off!" Grim protested. "Much."

"Whatever."

"So that's it? You're choosing no one?" asked Dib.

"I have to bring _someone_." Mandy coughs on purpose near Grim.

"Oh all right! But this is the last time I do something like this today." he took his scythe and the next thing we see, Zim and Mandy are dancing.

"I'm glad you came to the dance with me, ZIM! I guess." Zim said.

"Hey, it's my turn!"

Billy grabs Mandy and dances with her in the Endsville dance. Like in that you-know-what special, the dnaces are divided in halfs, worlds I should say. Dib and Gaz are at the food table.

"I can't believe we're in anotehr universe, having punch! Heh, I gotta report this to Mysterious Mysteries after this!" Dib said proud. "Aren't you upset that you don't have a date for the dance?"

"Not really. I never liked Billy, but Zim is OK." replied Gaz. "  
Huh?"

"Shut up!" snapped his sister, playing her Game Slave 2.

We flip the camera over to Grim and Gir, at the IZ dance.

"Those two are still fighting over here?!" Grim sighs. "Oh well."

"I won I prize!" said Gir, holding up a jar that had Nergal Jr. turned into a turtle inside.

"Get me outta here! I'll make you all pay for this!" Nergal Jr. exclaimed angrily.

Gir just hugged the jar, however. "Yay."

"No, she's mine!" Billy shouted.

"No, she's _mine_!" protested Zim. Both are having a tug-a-war on Mandy once again.

"Will you two _please_ let go?" Mandy growled. "Why must I always get into these things...?"

**THE END**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry to Dib fans about Chap. 6. Not enough action? Then turn to "Zim Billy Power Hour 3: The Freakinors". NO FLAMES, and PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
